Big Hero 6: Hana Hamada
by HanaHamada
Summary: Life was never easy for the genius girl named, Hana Hamada. For a world that everybody seems to hate her, can she still find the complete happiness that she deserves? Main Genres: Hurt/Comfort, Friendship ... Other Genre: Romance, and maybe small comedy.
1. Chapter 1: High School Life

**Big Hero 6: Hana Hamada**

**.**

**.**

December 29, 2014

_Author's Note: Oh! Hello everyone! I'm Baymax_, _your personal healthcare companion… - Ooops… I don't think that's right :D . I'm HanaHamada (definitely not my real name but let's keep it like that. Hehe. :3 ).__ T__his'll be my first ever Big Hero 6 fanfic__,__ and also__,__ at the same time__, my first fanfic in this website too after ages (I have an old FFN account but, meh… I used to be a Wattpad writer after that and… oh… anyway, that is not the topic here… let's forget about it_,_ shall we? :3_

_So! This fanfic is entitled "Big Hero 6: Hana Hamada". This BH6 fanfic is not the typical fanfic that you see here for it has a different twist. Hana Hamada (same as my username) is actually Hiro Hamada in my own version. Yes, a girl. And you'll also encounter in this story some more characters that I will switched into the opposite gender for more fun! I think. I really love BH6 that's why I decided to do this. I've watched the movie and read the manga "Baymax: Chapter 0" (since it's currently the only chapter available in the internet. I'm not sure if there'll be more). I hope I can write this properly and hope you guys will like it. And oh! If by chance you'll notice some wrong grammars or something not right, you can tell me. If you have some comments or suggestions, you can also tell that as well. I'm not a native English speaker, sorry in advance if ever._

_Okie dokie. Enough of this author's note thingy. I know I've gone too far. Wew. XD . Let the story begin! Hmmm… Lemme see… yeah! Chapter 1! That's right. Chapter 1!_

_._

_._

**CHAPTER 1: HIGH SCHOOL LIFE**

Ever since she was little, Hana Hamada never really had any friends besides her elder sister, Takako Hamada. She was always bullied in school, primarily because she has been always the youngest in the class, and another reason, she's so smart… WAY too smart for her actual age (that appears to be the very reason why she is the youngest in class… yup, acceleration) Her classmates will get mad (or should I say 'jealous') at her because according to them, Hana is such a show-off, an attention seeker, and does the genius-ity to extreme to get teachers and others elders to praise her. They will all be like, "Doesn't mean you're smart, you can please everyone, nerd!". Of course, Hana does not really meant to be like how they accused her. It's not like she can do anything about it. She's only lucky to escape those judging and hurting when her sister appears in the scene. Her sister really means a lot to her. She always protects her no matter what. And at some point, Takako would act more like a parent than a sister.

Currently, Hana is now a senior high school student at San Fransokyo High. She's living with her sister together with their Aunt Cass, an owner of a famous bakery and coffee shop in their town, who raised them since their parents died years ago. Hana has also started to be interested in robots lately since Takako is a student and an inventor at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology.

"Oh well, here goes nothing…", the thirteen year old girl in a right-side pony tail carrying a backpack and some books in hand said before entering the school. "…again."

This is what she always whispers to herself before entering school every day. Getting ready to another doomed part of her life. School is nothing but hell for her. She will be glad to be stuck in her room for months or even years than to be in this place. Not all students really bullies her, but those students won't rather be friends with her… because she's being bullied and all. They're afraid to be bullied also. As a stupid rule from the bullies that say something like this, "If you're friends with an enemy, you're an enemy too."

"Hey look, it's little HANerd.", says a mean girl to her co-mean girls then laughed all together. You know these types of girls inside the campus… the feeling-all-pretty-princesses who does nothing but to comb their hairs and put make-up for like—Every. Single. Time.

Hana just glanced at them and continued to walk away hoping that those girl won't do anything rude. She sighed in relief when she thought she'd already escaped them- maybe for now.

When the bell rang, everybody quickly went ahead to their respective classes. It's maybe a quick and smooth thing… except for Hana. How can she even walk properly at this state, wherein many students would just intentionally push her as they pass beside her? When she dropped her books, instead of getting a help from others, they would just kicked her books as if it's a soccer ball or something. After that, she was left on the corridor. She picked her books on her own that scattered on the floor that luckily survived that catastrophe.

When she entered the classroom, she's not expecting anything nice. Yesterday, one of the boys put a fart cushion on her chair and the day before that, another guy put a spider inside her desk. On this day, it looks like it was a typical joke. A girl just placed her foot on the way Hana was going. Without her noticing a foot just landed there, she got tripped over it and fell on the floor with her books scattering again. "Oh. My. Gosh! I'm sooo sorry.", the girl said sarcastically then one boy shouted after that.

"Hey! Did you just say sorry to a NERD?"

The girl didn't even answer that question. The next thing that happened is that everyone was just laughing and laughing at Hana.

Hana stood up, pick up the books, and just quietly sat on her chair.

Sometimes she just wished that she'll disappear there, or her sister will pop out of nowhere to help her which is simply impossible since she goes to school as well. You are surely wondering, "Why can't she just transfer to another school or something? That place is just URGH!" Why? She doesn't tell her family that she's being bullied. Yes, her sister knows it, her auntie knows it. Her sister defends her at times she saw it happens but that's it. None of them knew the everyday scenario. Hana would just say that everything's fine. She really didn't want them to worry so much about her. She would even lie to them that she found few friends at school even though in reality, she found no one and won't be able to find any one at all. And also for her… would really transferring to another school help her? Not even her neighbors at her age want her as a friend. She's just happy that she's already in the senior year high school, the last year. She does not want to enter college anymore for the same reason why she already wants to escape high school.

The teacher for their class went in and miraculously, everyone went silent like they're dead.

At dismissal, Hana saw a new small store near the school and decided to go in. It has different kinds of keychain. She checked her wallet to see if she still has money and when she confirmed yes, she scanned the shelves of the store to see if she'll find a robot keychain. She began murmuring the word "robot" repeatedly while searching, and after a short while, she was so happy to find one. It is color blue, has a usual and cute robot shape composed of squares for the head and body, rectangles for the arms and legs.

"It's the last one.", she said smiling. "How lucky of me."

As she was about to get the robot, another person was about to reach it too. Both were shocked when their hands partly touched one another. Hana immediately takes her hand after the incident.

"I-I'm sorry! I am really sorry!", she said to the person beside her, not knowing if she did the right thing then their eyes met. The person Hana encountered was a guy much older than her. He has a distinct cool aura. He wears an all black get-up and he's chewing a pink bubble gum. He also has purple highlights over his bangs. Hana didn't know that she was now actually staring at the guy which kinda creep him out a little.

"U-Ummhhh… It's 'kay." , he said. "You can take it. And… you can stop staring."

When Hana realized that she was really staring, she panicked.

"O-Oh! I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean it. I'm really sorry!"

"Really. It's okay. And, you can take the keychain."

"H-How about you?"

"I'm fine. It's just a keychain anyway.", He popped a bubble with his gum and then left.

Hana knows that that person wants the keychain. She can feel it. If he really didn't want that keychain, instead of just leaving, he can just find a new one.

"W-Wait!"

Without looking back, Mr. Cool Guy just waved his hand. Hana just sighed, bought the keychain, and left the shop as well. She began twirling the chain on her finger as she was walking her way home. After just having a few steps away from the shop, four boys that are also in the same class as her saw her.

"Well, if it isn't Nerd Hama-ham-ham.", says one of them. Yup. Such a really weird and insulting nickname he gave her.

"Hey brat, what'cha got there?", says another who's pertaining to what Hana is holding.

Hana tries to hide her newly bought keychain with her hands but failed to do so when the third classmate of her took it away by force. The fourth one goes, "Pass it here! Pass it here!" The boy holding the keychain tossed it to him and then all of them began tossing it to another and passing it to another one whenever Hana was about to reach the keychain. Hana was all teary-eyed that moment and doesn't know what to do anymore.

"Give it back! Give it back!", she pleaded but all he got are laughs and continue tossing from the boys.

Then out of nowhere, a guy loudly spoke.

"You heard her, give that back!"

All of them paused and looked at the direction where the voice came from the sudden "knight and shining armor". Hana was shocked.

"Don't you know that picking someone younger than you is not nice? Especially a girl?"

The high school-ers looked at the unknown guy that's appears to be riding on a yellow bike.

They just laughed and one said, "What do you car—"He didn't managed to finish his sentence as he and the other three were shocked when the unknown guy took one of his bicycle wheels and threw it like a Frisbee towards them. They dropped Hana's keychain on the ground then run away. The bicycle wheel turned back to its owner like it's a boomerang. He then returned it in his bike.

Hana recognized the guy. He was the cool guy he saw at the store awhile ago.

The guy picked the keychain from the ground and gave it to Hana.

"You're that girl a while ago, right?"

She nod.

"T-Thanks.", she said, receiving the keychain and held it tightly.

"Who're those?", he asked.

"Ummhh… they're my classmates."

"What?", he flinched. "They are like… senior high school students. You look way younger than them."

"I am a senior high school student."

He's not sure if he'll believe the girl. He ended up saying nothing and just gave a confused look.

"Ahh… T-That's one cool bike you got there.", Hana said. "It's my first time to ever saw one. And those wheels, it looks like magic!"

"I made it. Zero resistance, faster bike. But, not fast enough...", He looked at the bike. "…yet."

Hana blinked. He popped a bubble.

"Y-You made that? For real?!"

"Ah, yeah."

"That's so cool!"

"You think so? I think it still needed some upgrades."

Hana just nod.

"So, I better get going now.", He went to his bike and rode it once again. "Just be careful and don't get yourself bullied again next time."

"That's impossible. No matter what I do, I always get bullied.". She wanted to say that but decided to just keep that line to herself.

As he was about to leave…

"Wait."

"What?"

"Can I at least know your name?"

"They call me, Gogo Tomago.", he said, still keeping the coolness on the way he speak.

"Gogo… Tomago…" That's must be some weird alias but Hana didn't mind. "T-Thank you for today, Gogo."

He laid a small smile then left.

Hana just wish that he'll meet the cool Gogo again one day. Too bad she forgot to mention her name to him. She looked at her robot keychain and mentioned the name once more. "Gogo Tomago…"

.

.

**CHAPTER 1~ DONE. **_Thanks for reading! :)_


	2. Chapter 2: Bot-Fighting (Part 1)

**Big Hero 6: Hana Hamada**

**.**

**.**

December 31, 2014

_Author's Note: Advance Happy 2015 everyone! Look who's doing an update? Me! :3 . Previously__, we saw, my Hiro Hamada Girl version, Hana Hamada and her very harsh high school life. As you can see, I also turned Hiro's brother Tadashi into a girl named Takako Hamada. Annndddd….. Life savior Gogo Tomago just appeared! Yay! She's also one of the few characters that I decided to change into the opposite gender for a more interesting story. I didn't changed the name any more since I think the name Gogo Tomago would still be a good name for a boy. I'm very happy that at least there are some few that actually liked what I'm doing in here and that gave me the urge to still continue this. Uhh... If you notice some wrong grammars, please do tell. Comments and suggestions are always welcome. Hmm… That's for now. Ladies and gentlemen… Chapter 2! :)) . I hope you will like it. :)_

_._

_._

**CHAPTER 2: BOT-FIGHTING (PART 1)**

Many months have passed.

_FIST BUMP!_

"Time went so fast Hana.", the girl with a shoulder length hair, Takako happily said to her younger sister. "You're now graduating high school!"

"I know right! You don't know how happy I am, Takako!"

"So proud of you, sis. Congratulations."

"Thanks."

We all know why Hana is really happy. Good bye San Fransokyo High. Good bye school bullies. Hello freedom.

While they're talking, their Aunt Cass appeared. She just went home and immediately went to her nieces having bunch of papers in hand.

"Aunt Cass!", the two called in unison.

"Hana, Takako! Look! Look! Look at these!" The two became curious. "Especially you, Hana!"

"W-What? Me?", Hana wondered. "Aunt Cass, why are you holding so many papers?"

Without answering she just gave her a big hug.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you, sweetie!"

"What? I-I don't understand…"

"Yeah, Aunt Cass.", says Takako. "Has something happened?"

When she let go of Hana, she showed all the papers she's been holding since she came. Hana and Takako took one for each of them to see what those papers are.

"I have here letters from different colleges and universities!"

"Letters from different colleges and universities?"

"Hey Hana! Looks like all of these are acceptance letters!" Takako confirmed.

"Huh? Acceptance letters?" She tried reading the whole thing on the paper she's holding. "Dear Hana Hamada, Congratulations. We will gladly accept you to our university-… W-W-WHAT?!" She took the letter her sister is holding and read it too. She took all of the papers her aunt is holding and scanned them one by one. "Congratulations" on every beginning of the letter doesn't seem to be a good thing for her. "I-I don't remember that I applied to these schools! I don't even remember I applied to any!"

"Since I thought you're busy, I did the job for you. They didn't even appoint you for an entrance exam. Just seeing your grades made them want you in their school already!"

"What?!"

Takako and Aunt Cass stared at her, wondering why her actions are like that. A typical person would be very, very happy if they were in her case.

"Is there any problem Hana?", asked Aunt Cass. "You don't look happy about it."

"Sis, don't tell me—"

She sighed. "Sorry. I have decided. I… I don't wanna go to college."

Such full of shock and disappointment in both Takako and Aunt Cass… Of course they'll be, especially the aunt who did the things for her and was so excited about it.

"What are you talking about, Hana?"

"I'm sorry Aunt Cass. I know you'll be mad—"

"Of course I'll be! Who wouldnt be?!"

"I-I am sorry…", She wanted to tell her reasons but she can't. Now she can't look straight and just looked on the floor.

Aunt Cass left. Takako looked at her, shook her head, and left her too. After that, Hana just went to her room, sat on her bed, hugged a pillow, and cried.

The happy atmosphere just vanished like that. It looked like it didn't happen at all.

Later that day, Aunt Cass decided to go to her room. Hana, at that time, was reading a book on her study table.

"Oh. A-Aunt Cass.", she said while closing the book. "I-I'm still sorry for what happened. I know that you wouldn't like my decision."

Aunt Cass sat on a portion of her bed closer to where she is right now, still not saying anything.

"Are you still mad?"

"Maybe a little still mad but… I just wanted to say sorry too."

"Huh?"

"I realized something… I shouldn't be that harsh and… I think I should respect your decision. I know, I know. This wouldn't be what a parent would say, maybe not your parents will say too if they're here but… what can I do? What can anyone do? And besides, you're just thirteen, still not the age for college… not even an age to even graduate high school."

"Aunt… Cass…"

"Just tell me if you change your mind. Remember, I'm here for you. I love you sweetie."

Aunt Cass hugged her and Hana hugged back teary-eyed. "If only I can tell you…", Hana said in her mind. "I'm sorry Aunt Cass."

The next day, Hana went to her sister's room and saw that she's working on a blueprint.

"Hey Takako." When she greeted, Takako was shocked and immediately hid her blueprint which made her curious. "Ummh… working on a new project, huh?"

"Err… yeah."

"Mmm… Are you mad at me that I am not going to college?"

"No.", she quickly responded. "Just a little disappointed. I mean, you're smart and everything."

"Oh. Ah… say, why did you hid your blueprint?, she asked and then concluded... "Don't want me to see it? So you're mad after all."

"Huh? What? No! That's ridiculous!"

"Then why did you hide it? You don't normally do that."

"It's a secret."

"C-Can I just have a glimpse on it?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Hana. I told you 'no'."

"Is it a new gadget? Or a robot maybe?"

"Hana."

She sighed. "Okay right I get it."

"I know you are into technologies too lately but sorry, I can't tell you about this one for now."

"Uhhh…"

Takako smiled. "Well! I'll be back at working. Just lock the door when you leave."

"Fine..."

After Hana's graduation, she decided to start helping her aunt on her bakery and coffee shop since she's got nothing to do except that. Well, that's what everybody knows. When she's not at the shop, she's researching and studying more and more about robotics and stuffs. Yes. Self-study. Wow. She even started to build her very own robot with only having a knowledge base on those researches. Although her sister and aunt knew her interest on robots, they never knew she'd go to the extreme. They don't know that she's now actually making a robot but, on her fourteenth birthday, they were shocked because she actually requested a robot-shaped cake… not so very usual huh? Not to mention she's a girl.

Today, while scanning through the internet about robots, she saw this advertisement about… "Bot-fighting". It's a very small ad but she got curious so she clicked it right away.

"Bot-fighting, huh?", she told herself then she started to read the article available there. "_Place your bets and fight other robots with your robot_…- Hey, isn't this illegal? This is gambling..! And this is even on the internet? Seriously." She was about to leave the site when she saw a video below. She played it. It's a video of people who are bot-fighting. It's not a good thing but Hana felt somehow excited. Then she looked at her unfinished robot.

"Meh. I'll just get bullied there for sure."

She looked on the computer again and thinks for a while.

"Hmm… It is illegal and adults are the usual people in there but…", She looked on her robot again, then the computer, then the robot again, then the computer, then the robot again and… "Okay I'll go."

And that's it. She's a kid after all… easily distracted by stuffs. Every day for few months after that, she works on her robot little by little and add it some battling features. Her really reason to build robot is to just have fun and later on show it to her family but then it changed when she saw that ad. A little girl actually wants to go to a place full of evil adults…

"Hana, wanna go to the mall or something?", asked her sister while Hana is cleaning the tables at the shop. "Your life is just your room and the shop."

"I-I'm fine sis.", she said. "I'm kinda busy too and I still have to do some stuff in my room after my job here."

"Is that 'stuff' something the reason why you're always in your room? What stuff is that anyway?"

"Secret. And I won't tell. Sorry."

Her sister just looked at her, puzzled.

A few days later…

"Just a little screw here and… yes!" At last, after a long while, she's already done making her robot. "Hmm… now what should I call you?", She thought for a while. "Oh! I know! I will call you… 'Megabot'!"

The robot is quite small and doesn't look like a thing for battling as it looks rather cute than scary and add the fact that it has a smiling face. "With you Megabot in hand, I'll be the best bot-fighter ever!" Hana sure is proud of her cute-battling creation. She took the remote control and tested the robot.

"Cool! It's working!"

On the night of that very same day, she secretly left home and went to the place where the bot-fighting takes place. A few meters before reaching the area was really dark and you can't really sure if a bot-fighting area exists in there. Hana was scared. All she can do while walking through the dark path was to clutch the shoulder straps of her backpack. And as she continues to walk, she saw a bright light and started to hear shouting and cheering from many people. It looks like she found it. She gulped before entering the place. It's really crowded and definitely looked like what she saw from the video before. The only part with some space is the space for the two robots fighting.

"Hey! What's a kid doing here?!", says a lady at her. "Are you lost? This place is not for you!"

"I-I…"

"What?"

"I-I am… here to… join… the bot-fight…"

The girl burst out laughing. "People, you heard that? This little girl wants to join our bot-fight!" All people started laughing too. "Do you even know what you're sayin'?" Hana was right. She'll be bullied in here. Now she wanted to leave because of that… but she didn't. She's already here. She already put so much effort for this. She can't go back now.

"Really. I want to join the bot-fight." People just continued to laugh… then she showed them her robot.

Laughter becomes louder.

"Just go home, kid! This thing is for adults. And just look at your robot. It doesn't even look like it has a chance to beat even the most useless robot in here!"

Hana was losing hope but still gathered all her strengths. "Please! Lemme join!"

The lady rolled her eye, smirked, and sighed.

"Alright-y… let's see what your toy can do. You battle me. Just don't cry when you lose." At last her request has been granted.

"Follow me."

Hana gulped and followed her. Then both of them went to opposite sides of the battle area. Hana put her robot inside the arena and the opponent put hers as well. The lady's robot was in a shape of some sort of a monster, looks ferocious and much bigger than Hana's robot.

"I'm Loris. And this… is Gharu, one of the strongest robots in here…", she introduced. "So, how about you?"

"I'm Hana… and this is Megabot."

The lady smirked once more. "Let's see what your Megabot got then, Hana." She placed her bet and Hana placed hers as well.

"Are you really gonna fight a child?!", shouted one guy from the audience.

"Don't worry. I won't be hard." The lady is confident that she'll win this battle. She's not really serious about the decision of fighting Hana. She thought that she just only to scare her so she'll leave and won't come back. "Well, she wished for this so let's give it."

Both held their controllers. The bell rang and the battle begins.

The lady attacked first. She made Gharu attack Megabot using its tail but it failed as her Megabot jumped in the air and attacked Gharu with its whole body. Gharu fell on the ground surprising everyone. It stood up again to try battling more but smiley-face robot Megabot just made him go to the floor one more time. It can't stand any more so without further ado, Hana was announced the winner and got her prize. It was a fast fight. All were amazed by her robot. It's small, but terrible.

"What?!", the lady said. "I've been beaten by a kid?!"

All cheered out for Hana. The laughter of people for her a while ago went to Loris, who because of embarrassment, immediately left the place with her robot. That was the first time Hana felt that important in her own life. That was the first time that someone actually liked her like that except for her family. That was the first time she was not the one being laughed. That was the first time. She enjoyed the feeling. She knows this is illegal but after she won, she wanted more. She felt happy in here. She knows that she's still need to be there. She knows that she can be who she is in there.

After a few more fights, she now went home. Hana was lucky that nobody noticed her sudden disappearance as Takako and Aunt Cass were now peacefully sleeping in their rooms.

The next day when Takako was preparing to go to school, she saw Hana smiling so wide like there's no tomorrow.

"Good morning Ms. Smiling face.", she greeted. "What's with being so happy? You got a nice dream?"

"Even better.", she replied.

"What?"

"Oh! I mean, yeah! I have this nice dream that everybody's cheering for me because of my great robot."

"Really? What a nice dream you got there."

"I know right."

If only Takako knew that what Hana's saying was not a dream but what actually happened to her last night. Apparently, she can't say it because if they'll know, she's in trouble. BIG. TROUBLE.

.

.

**CHAPTER 2~ DONE. **_Thanks for reading! :)_


End file.
